As additional functions of vehicles are increasingly included, a smart cruise control (SCC) system or an electronic stability control (ESC) system, and the like, promoting safety of vehicles has been installed in vehicles.
The SCC system, which may be an inter-vehicle distance control device during driving, may provide a cruise function of sensing a front side of a vehicle through a radar sensor installed on a front portion of the vehicle and allowing a driver to automatically drive the vehicle at a set speed, while maintaining a preset uniform interval with respect to a preceding vehicle, or a speed limit function of controlling a vehicle speed such that the driver does not exceed a preset speed limit.
The SCC system may provide convenience in that the driver does not need to continuously operate an accelerator and/or a brake to adjust a vehicle driving speed and may prevent a vehicle from driving at a speed equal to or higher than a preset speed, ensuring safety driving.
In the related art, in relation to a passage of an SCC vehicle at a crossroad, a method of informing a passing vehicle about a remaining time that the vehicle goes straight has been proposed, and in addition, in a case in which a vehicle due to pass is an ambulance or a fire engine which needs to preferentially be allowed to pass, a method for additionally providing a time remaining after the vehicle has passed in a moving direction has been proposed.